The conventional alarm clock can be set to ring at any particular time by means of a spring and a hammer which is actuated to hit a metal bell, so as to awaken a person. Such a conventional alarm clock as described above works by a mechanical transmission and thus has a large volume. In addition, the sound of ring bell is rather monotonous.
The electronic alarm clock is provided with a press switch for controlling the sounding or the buzzing of the alarm clock. The sounding or the buzzing is brought about by the electronic sound imitator or the quartz oscillator. The electronic alarm clock is therefore more interesting than the mechanical alarm clock; nevertheless the electronic alarm clock still lacks dynamic attraction.